


Nothing Left to the Imagination

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Lactation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, POV Second Person, Pregnant Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: You are testing Rei's plugsuit after some modifications have been made to its design. When her amazing nipples catch your eye, Rei approaches you, her distant demeanor breaking down as she asks for an honest request. She want to get pregnant, and you can help her.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File II





	Nothing Left to the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ESPeonest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESPeonest/pseuds/ESPeonest) in the [Eroppai_Requests2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> While Rei seems distant and emotionless to most, she sees you as a way to get as much seed as possible to make a large family.

You were working for NERV, specifically the division in charge of the plugsuits. Making sure that they were skintight and able to protect against blunt impact was an important job, and none fascinated you more than Rei Ayanami. The girl with the light blue hair and the eyes that always looked to be staring off into the distance, thinking about something. She was beautiful, like a doll. You wanted to do lewd things to her, despite the world being what it was. The human desire for sex could not be abated.

A new type of plugsuit was being tested, one that could be used for less dire matters, such as training exercises. Rei was going to be the first one to wear it. You were inside the NERV labs, watching the monitors flashing their information, when you saw Rei step in wearing the outfit you had designed. It was similar to the basic suit, but with a few modifications. The legs and arms had been reduced, making it look almost like a white swimsuit that retained the same basic design as its regular version. Around the torso, it had been cut down so much that it looked like her crotch would snap if she turned the wrong way. Rei’s arms and legs were exposed, but that wasn’t what caught your attention.

Rei wasn’t wearing underwear under her plug suit. Not that it was required to, but it was truly skintight. That was the first time you got a glimpse at Rei’s nipples. They were so erotic you felt an erection growing in your pants, hidden by the bagginess of the work outfit. Rei’s nipples were a darker shade of pink than expected, puffy and yet inverted. They were quite large on her ample bust, immediately drawing your eye towards them. To think a girl like that had been hiding such lewd nipples. You wanted to defy every order the boss had given you and make love to her on the spot.

“You’re looking at my nipples, aren’t you?” asked Rei, turning towards you. “Nipples, the place where the source of life itself, breast milk, flows. I’ve wanted to experience that myself. To know what it’s like to give life. Your erection tells me that you’re desiring to breed with me.”

“Not exactly,” you said. “I think you look sexy.”

“I’ve always wanted someone to tell me I look sexy,” said Rei. “Though I don’t know what it means. May you answer my request? I would like to obtain large quantities of a man’s seed... to carry a child in my womb. Please, let me know what that feels like.”

“You won’t tell the boss?” you asked.

“This is a secret,” said Rei. “If I reveal my breasts, will you get hard?” You nodded.

Rei put her fingers on the insides of her plugsuit, tucking the stretchy material into her cleavage to reveal her breasts. They were bigger than they looked, and her nipples, a shade of dark red that spoke of mystery, were even better once bared, sitting atop her pale, hefty breasts. Rei walked over to you, her breasts jiggling as she approached. You couldn’t take your eyes off her nipples. Rei placed one hand on your crotch, feeling your erection through your clothes.

“It’s full of lively sperm,” she said. “I’ll let you play with my breasts, and then we can mate.”

You groped Rei’s breasts, feeling around them with your hands. Your fingers sunk into her flesh, while your fingertips dug into her nipples. Rei’s cold expression softened a bit, a blush appearing on her face. Her nipples, stuffy and sweaty from being inside her plugsuit, felt amazingly sticky in your hands. As your fingertips dug in, Rei let out these cute maons, knowing that nobody was watching them. You felt her nipple begin to erect beneath your fingers, the tips popping out and looking splendidly hard. Rei had lightly come just from having her nipples toyed with, though only one of them was hard.

Bending down, Rei unzipped your outfit, taking it off and yanking down your underwear. Your cock was now exposed in front of this girl, and she was smiling about it. Rei wrapped her fingers around your shaft, pushing it towards her other nipple. Your glans, eagerly awaiting contact with her body, were already leaking precum from the end of your hard-hard dick. Rei pushed the tip against her nipple, letting the glans rub around the outside of her areola.

You felt the tip waiting to pop out inside brushing against your head. With her one hand occupied with her breast, Rei moved her other hand over to your balls. She grasped the warm scrotum in her fingers, feeling it and gently massaging it, getting your dick up to a full erection. She knew that you hadn’t any time to masturbate with how busy work was at NERV, and were in desperate need of release. She wanted you to pump it all inside her, to get her pregnant. You were eager to oblige. After moving it around, the tip of her other nipple pushed your dick out, revealing itself covered in sweat and precum.

Rei was turned on. Lines of love juice were rolling down her thighs, becoming visible under the harsh lights of the plugsuit testing room. Rei placed her hands against the wall, and pulled at the side of her crotch in the plugsuit. Her virgin pussy was exposed, covered in a few thin strands of blue pubic hair and dripping, wet and pink with lust. Rei spread it open with her fingers, giving you a good look at her insides. She wanted your dick inside her, and was pressing her hard nipples against the cold wall to keep herself aroused. You knew once you went inside her there was no getting out. She had a tight pussy that could hold your dick inside, refusing to let it out until she had drained you dry.

Sounded good to you.

Stepping into the plugsuit testing area, your dick in your hand, the warm sensation of Rei’s nipples still lingering on your glans, you slid it inside her in two thrusts. Her wet pussy welcomed you eagerly, a little bit of blood spilling from her hymen as you took her virginity. All the papers you read on the Rei project said that this wasn’t supposed to happen, but someone must have tinkered with it so she could breed. You had to thank whoever that was. Your dick certainly appreciated it. Now snugly inside Rei’s pussy, you leaned against her back and whispered in her ear.

“I’m gonna blow my load inside you so many times,” you whispered.

“My vagina wants your seed badly,” Rei said. “Today’s a dangerous day. Does that turn you on even more?”

“Oh yeah,” you replied.

You moved your hands around, groping her breasts while you began to hump inside her. Her pussy folds, wet and warm, closed tight around you, drawing your cockhead closer to her womb. Compared to the metal of the base interior, the warmth of her pussy was an incredible feeling. You began moving your hips, thrusting in and out of Rei with a loud squelching noise that echoed off the walls.

It grew louder. You leaned closer to Rei’s ear, whispering in her that her pussy was so tight and sexy. Rei moaned, thrusting her ass out to meet your dick. You had been focusing on her breasts, but she had a nice ass, too. Big and pillowy, with a good shape and springiness to it. A real pair of breeding hips. You were so backed up and tense that you felt your first load coming already, barely able to hold back inside Rei’s pussy.

Holding tight to her boobs, you plunged your dick in deep, and came inside Rei. Hot wads of spunk shot out of your cock, filling her folds with a sticky white substance. It seeped out of her pussy and onto her legs, mixing with her sweat and love juices. Rei cooed happily as she felt the warmth surge up her body near her belly button. This is what it felt like to get seeded with a man’s essence. To begin to carry his child. She wanted this feeling, and you had been the lucky man to give it to her. Yet your erection had not subsided. You were still hard inside her, and ready to go for another round.

Rei brought you home to her apartment. There wasn’t much in it save for a bed, but the bed was all you needed. Under the cover of moonlight, Rei lay back on her pillow and spread her legs, showing off her pussy, filled with your spunk. You dove back into her, pushing your cock inside her tight slit for another hour. It started off simple, with you and Rei kissing as you pumped away inside her, but soon the events of the hour blurred into a haze of delightful sex.

Soon, it was midnight. Your dick was hard, but it could no longer shoot the same amount of semen it once had. Rei’s pussy had drained your balls, and it was showing. Her belly had a slight bulge to it from all the cum you had pumped into her, the rest of it dribbling out of her pussy and making a white puddle on her bedsheets. She rubbed her stomach, looking at you with eyes that might have been love. You were able to read her emotions, and she was telling you that she was happy. Her body was numb all over, but in a good way. The warmth spreading up from her womb told her that she was pregnant with absolute certainty.

You lay beside her, looking into her eyes and rubbing her belly while pressing your cock against her skin. You couldn’t wait until she was showing her fertility, and the many changes it would bring to her body. Rei confirmed that she was pregnant two weeks later, and was immediately told that her piloting duties were severely reduced, yet the top brass at NERV seemed unmoored by the whole thing. They told you to keep an eye on Rei’s development, to see what happens when someone like her started showing signs of pregnancy.

* * *

Eight months later, Rei was full term in her pregnancy. She had found out from Ritsuko that she was carrying five babies, meaning her belly began to swell early in her pregnancy, and grew to such a size that it poked out of her school uniform. You kept testing plugsuits with her, and the sight of Rei’s gravid belly stretching her plugsuit was an unbelievably erotic sight. Under the white material that made up the suit, the changes in her body were showing more every day.

Her belly and breasts had swelled up, with her cup size going up quite a bit. Her already pronounced nipples turned dark and her swollen breasts filled with warm, sticky milk that was constantly leaking onto her plugsuit. Her belly button had become inverted, showing its bump through her suit, and a dark line ran down her stomach to her overgrown light blue pubes. She had been letting them grow in during her pregnancy, and they caught more of her pheromones. Now that she was pregnant, the smell of the sweat coming from her body was even more intoxicating. She may have been about to become a mother, but Rei looked lewd.

You were at Rei’s apartment, where she had tried her hand at cooking dinner for you. Wearing only a pair of panties, Rei was lying down on the bed with her legs spread. Her overly large breasts and those puffy, dark nipples were leaking milk, the sugary smell of which permeated the apartment. Her pregnant belly, visible from the side, looked so big that Rei had trouble moving when she stood up, the weight of it bearing down on her. Rei rubbed her stomach, brushing her finger past her navel and feeling the babies growing inside her.

“Your sperm was quite virile,” she said. “For me to have so many children on my first try. Being a mother feels... good. I feel even more aroused than I did before.” She took your hand, and placed it on her stomach. “Can you feel them kicking? They want to meet you again, papa.”

“You know I can’t resist your sexy pregnant body,” you told her, dropping your underwear and taking out your erect dick, rubbing the glans against Rei’s belly. Lines of precum dripped from your head, falling onto Rei’s stomach and giving it a transparent glaze. “Let’s get those panties off.”

You removed Rei’s panties, the crotch sticky with pussy juice, and looked at her pregnant pussy. It had gotten even puffier and lewder since she was impregnated. The tightness and warmth was better than before, and you loved sticking your dick inside. Not a day had gone by since you impregnated her that you hadn’t had sex at least once. Getting into position on the bed, you once again slid your dick inside her wet, pregnant pussy. Rei accepted it with ease, her body always ready to take your cock.

“Fill me up so much that I get pregnant again,” said Rei. “I want to have a big family.”

“Even after the five kids you’re already gestating?” you asked.

“We can make it bigger,” said Rei. “I want to always have a belly like this. Full of life and jewels of love.”

As Rei’s pussy sucked you in deeper, you leaned over and gave her a kiss. You felt her pregnant belly pressing against your stomach, her leaking nipples letting out their milk all over your skin. Your body heat warmed up as you kissed her, until you moved down. Holding her heavy breasts in your hands, you took one of her nipples towards your mouth. Sucking hard on the tip until it popped out, jets of white milk sprayed from her nipples. It was delicious and mildly sweet, body temperature warm breast milk that slaked your thirst.

You sucked on Rei’s breasts as you humped away at her pussy, love juice sliding down her thighs. Rei wasn’t contesting anything you did. Her arms remained at her side, her lovelorn face watching you intently as you sucked at her breasts. Each thrust of your cock inside her made her free breast wobble and shake, spurting out more milk. Her belly wobbled, the babies inside being gently moved as Rei’s voluptuous body was at the mercy of your dick. You slurped away at her breasts, drawing as much milk as you could before moving onto the other one.

As one hand held up her breast to your mouth, the other stroked her pregnant belly. You felt a sense of pride looking at Rei in this state. She had asked for your sperm to get knocked up, and knock her up you did. It was proof of your dick that she was carrying those babies, and the happiness on her face was all up to you. Every time someone stared at her pregnant belly, they were looking at your lovemaking skills. The thought of it made you so hard you started throbbing inside her, your dick about to blow with its first load of the evening. You had been waiting for this.

Letting Rei’s breast flop down from your mouth, you held onto her body and thrust inside her. Her sticky, pregnant pussy was filled with spunk. Unable to reach her womb, it rolled back down her pussy, filling her folds and staining her thighs. It was hot and sticky, and the tightness of Rei’s pussy meant you were still hard. Barely missing a beat, you kept fucking her, diving in for another milk-flavored kiss as you made her boobs and belly shake, her body at your command. Her moans had grown louder and more shameless over the past few months, the sounds of Rei fully embracing her motherhood and sexuality.

You asked Rei to turn over. She presented her ass to you, mating as the animals did in nature itself. An artificial girl, embracing the most primal aspects of humanity. You gripped tight onto her butt cheeks and started humping her again, watching as her dangling breasts leaked milk and her hanging belly gently swayed back and forth. You couldn’t tell where Rei’s body began and yours ended, linked as you were by your genitals. Everything in this moment, this mix of sweat and semen, love juice and milk, was pushing the two of you to your limits.

“Rei, I love you!” you shouted out. “Thank you for having my children!”

“Thank you... for your penis...” said Rei. “I love what it’s done to me.”

You hugged her belly, cumming inside for a second time as twin jets of breast milk fired from her nipples. Rei’s entire lower body was covered in semen. You kept going at it with her, fucking her until it was once again past midnight. Your dick could no longer get hard, having blown ten loads inside Rei’s pussy. She was too tired to move her arms and legs, and could only lie back on the bed and watch the stars outside.

“When I deliver these babies, I want them to live a good life for as long as they can,” said Rei. “And if humanity makes it, I want to get pregnant again and again. To watch my belly swell and my breasts give milk is an enlightening experience.”

“I’m glad to support you,” you told her. “You look beautiful now, Rei. Naked and pregnant under the moonlight. It’s like you’re an angel.”

“Not yet,” said Rei. She reached her fingers between her legs, scooping up a handful of semen into her palm. She spread it across her gravid stomach, coating it in a layer of shimmering white jizz. Her stomach looked like the moon itself with the way it shone, full and round. She licked the rest off her fingers, coating her tongue in a salty layer of your semen.

“After breakfast, fuck me again,” Rei said. “Let’s keep going until I’m due.”

“I’d do that even if you didn’t ask,” you said.

You and Rei placed your hands on her belly. She was going to be a mother, and couldn’t be happier about it. She hoped that everything was going okay with the other Eva units and the Angels, but right now, her happiness was here. Beside you, her pregnant belly moving up and down with her breath and her pussy pumped full of cum. Taking her offer to seed her was the best choice you’d ever made in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> The [Request File](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) is once again open and accepting ideas for a short while.


End file.
